CORE 1: VECTOR AND GENE DELIVERY/QUANTITATIVE MOLECULAR BIOLOGY ABSTRACT The goal of Core 1 is to provide the following services to users with qualifying grants and other vision researchers. The services include consultation on the use of gene delivery vectors, construction of plasmid and viral vectors, packaging and validating viral vectors, training individuals to construct and package viral vectors, providing consultation for quantitative PCR, providing access to qPCR equipment, carrying out qPCR reactions for users, providing qPCR data analysis, allelic characterization of normal and genetically modified mice, nucleic acid probe design, in situ hybridization, quantitative reporter gene analysis, and to facilitate use of campus resources such as the Biotechnology Center (NextGen Sequencing, data handling and analysis, proteomics, etc.).